


Operation kiss

by Maybeacat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Except Canada, F/M, Fluff, He has a minor role, M/M, Main pairing is the focus, Porn, UKUS, everyone else is background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeacat/pseuds/Maybeacat
Summary: Alfred feels a bit left out.he hasn't kissed his boyfriend before but Operation Kiss will solve that problem.probably a failed summary it's better inside





	Operation kiss

Me and Arthur have been dating for 6 months now.Even though we dated for a long time we never went further than holding hands,not like I mind I'm happy being with Arthur it's just that I feel a bit left out.My older brother Mattie (Matthew his real name )and his boyfriend is always kissing in hugging in front of me (and some more things at night when they think I'm asleep) it make me want more and I'm not sure if Arthur feels the same way.which leads me to plan A, 'Find A Way To Kiss Arthur or operation kiss', I could just tell him... but that's to embarrassing and hero's don't get embarrassed.I nodded to myself before getting my stuff out of my locker. "Hey what's taking you so long?" Arthur said making Alfred jump, " Huh what? I wasn't even taking that long...and now I'm ready. "Alfred said getting putting his backpack on his back.Arthur just rolled his eyes before reaching out his hand.Alfred stuck his tongue at him and put his backpack in his hand making Arthur tilt down," My what a gentleman you are, thanks for holding my things. " Alfred fluttered his eyelashes before laughing and running outside before Arthur could grab him.  
A few moments later Arthur and Alfred where walking side by side on there way home (Arthur with his bike to the side of him)and Alfred kept stealing looks of him. "You making me wait so late is making me miss my favorite show " Arthur said now looking at Alfred,Alfred blushed and looked away hoping he didn't catch him looking at him, "What?you had a favorite show, what's it's called." Arthur now had a ghost of a smirk on his face, "Hah you caught me, I don't really have a favorite show I'm actually going home to watch porn." Arthur then looked back ahead.

Alfred blushed furiously looking at Arthur seeing if he was lying or not, Arthur always made weird jokes,but his expression gave nothing away. "You're joking right." Alfred said looking warily at him, " Guess you'll have to come in and see" Alfred now realize they were in front of his house, "Um...no I think I'll pass..." Alfred said still with a tent of blush on his face. "Don't tell me,you've never watched porn before have you?" Arthur said looking at Alfred still keeping a straight face but had interest in his eyes. "What,of course I watched porn before." Alfred said rolling his eyes, " But normally by myself. " except for one time with his brother and his boyfriend,but they forgot he was there and got a bit to... intimate, it sends a shiver down his spine every time he thinks about it.Once Alfred came to Arthur was already putting his bike away,Alfred raced towards him, "Wait, I change my mind...I'll watch it with you." ' maybe if I go along with this operation kiss is a go' Alfred thought ,"Okay. " Arthur said opening the front door "Come in."

"My parents are still at work they should back within an hour....but my brothers are still here so don't get to loud." Alfred nodded. Arthur grabbed his computer and sat on the bed before gesturing Alfred to sit next to him never breaking eye contact with the computer screen. Alfred sat next to him, "So...what kind of porn are we watching?" Alfred said also staring at the computer screen , "whatever one that looks interesting. " Alfred was looking at videos of lots of girls with different size boobs(mostly huge),men with gigantic dicks,and big butts.Alfred stole a quick peak at Arthur,His face was completely straight. Alfred pouted it wasn't fair that he was the only one feeling a little embarrassed.Arthur finally clicked on a video 

The opening scene was a man sitting on a bed and a woman with huge boobs came in , ' kinda like ivans big sister' actually maybe Alfred should've thought about Ivan now he felt completely turned off ' I'll have to complain to him later...commie basturd".The man spread his legs and the woman gave him what Alfred interpreted as a very sloppy blowjob she seemed to use her spit as lube.Usually Alfred would find this disgusting but something about the lust in the womans eyes turned him on.Alfred took another quick peak at Arthur, his face was still straight,Alfred wondered if this even turned him on. The man came into the womens mouth groaning as he did ( something about that groan made Alfred completely hard he quietly hid it with his hands hoping Arthur didn't see) The women licked her lips before pushing the man completely onto the bed,she got on top of him and rode him like no tomorrow the man was groaning deeply and the woman moaning loudly.Alfred almost jumped when Arthurs arm slithered onto his shoulders ( Alfred almost forgot he was there) Alfred looked at Arthur for a moment ,he was still staring at the computer screen,though his breaths seemed a little deeper.

The video was over and the it was auto playing to the next one.Arthur slithered his arm back from around Alfreds shoulder. " See that wasn't so bad. " Arthur said now looking at Alfred, "Yeah...I guess it wasn't." Alfred said Now completely aware he had a hard on. " Do you want to watch a few more , or are you going home now? " Alfred knew if he got up Arthur would see his hard on and tease him for it for the rest of his life. "We can watch a few more." Arthur nodded before looking for another video .

They watched a few more videos,(Alfred didn't think the rest was a great as the first one but whatever)Arthur kept a straight face through them all,and Alfred still had a hard on.The video they had on was now over, "My parents should be home soon and you should probably leave, you don't want to make you brother worry." Alfred grinned at him, " Don't worry if Mattie worries I'll tell him I was here with you. " Arthur just rolled his eyes before staring back at the computer screen,he put another video on.

Alfred just then remembered something.

"Um...Arthur." Alfred said blushing a shade of red that would put lovinos reddest tomatoes to shame, "Yeah." Arthur said tensing up looking a bit unsure of what was about to happen.Alfred mentally cursed to himself he was a hero and heros never back out,it was either now or never. Alfred immediately smashed their lips together Arthurs eyes went huge(Alfred internally giggled at that) They were like that for a moment before Alfred pulled away.He then stared at him, Alfred thought his expression was of one who had just seen a ghost.It was different for Alfred he was use to Arthurs straight face but this look also suited him.Alfred shook Arthur but he wouldn't move and had the same expression.Alfred was now a bit concerned he wondered if his kiss was really that terrible.Alfred figured it was time to go after Arthur wouldn't move for a few more moments, Alfred kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you" before leaning back, "Okay I'm leaving now. " Alfred then quickly left the room,said goodbye to Arthurs parents and left the house.

Once he entered his house he realized his hard on disappeared a long time ago.He said goodnight to his brother who didn't even realize(or didn't care) he was gone.And went to sleep

Alfred couldn't wait to see Arthur at school,his was at the bus stop with his brother, " What's got you all excited today? " Matthew said looking at Alfred warily.The bus came and Alfred quickly got on and sat down Matthew sat beside him. "In order to tell you I have to start from the beginning." Matthew gave him a look of regret, " ok so me and Arthur were walking home from school and he asked if I wanted to watch porn and I said yes. " Matthew gave him a weird look "So we where doing that and Me being the awesome hero I am gave him a kiss right on the lips." Matthew raised an eyebrow but kept his comments to himself, "My kiss must've been amazing cuz he gave me a shock look and stayed that way even when I shook him,I guess he just couldn't control his emotions." Matthew looked as if he was about burst into laughter but sniffled it and sighed.The bus stopped and Alfred immediately got up and tried to go through to the aisle almost sitting in his brothers lap just as Matthew was getting up so they were in some kind of weird cupping position Matthew practically tore his brother off of him before throwing him into the aisle, "Better save that for Arthur." Matthew said looking a bit irritated.Alfred simply ignored his brother as he made his way outside.

He saw Arthur with his bike looking A bit in a daze, " Hey Arthur. "Alfred said walking towards him. Arthur quickly grabbed Alfreds hand making his way towards the back of the school and pushed him against the wall before kissing him.Now it was Alfreds turn to look shocked he grinned into the kiss before sliding his arms over his shoulders.Both of their hands explored each others bodies not sure where to land,they pulled away to take a breath Arthur leaned in and whisper into Alfred ear, "I love you to." He smirked before taking his bike and disappearing around the corner. Alfred felt his lips before licking it 'operation kiss was a success' he thought before racing after him.


End file.
